Examples of existing motor/blower designs are described in ResMed's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,910,483 and 7,866,944, which are incorporated into ResMed's AutoSet CS2 and S9 series of sleep therapy products, respectively.
A need has developed in the art for blower designs that are quieter and more compact, all while retaining the same or equivalent air delivery capacity, e.g., in terms of pressure and flow. The present technology provides alternative arrangements of blowers that consider this need.